Missing You
by Kitkatwillow
Summary: Hetalia Kink Meme fill; Liechtenstein fantasying about Switzerland topping her while he's away, bonus points if she uses his pink PJs at some point. Liechtenstein feels lonely without her "bruder"; sweet filled.


**Liechtenstein is adorable personified, one of my favorite characters ( oh who am I kidding I love each and every country ). She's what I call a 'shipping' bicycle, basically a character that I will ship with everyone because said character is so awesome they make any relationship sweeter than candy. Fav, follow, favorite, review, or do nothing if you want. I do want to encourage people that spot any kind problem in the story to speak up so I can fix mistakes and learn from them.**

* * *

Liechtenstein knew that what she was doing was wrong on so, so many different levels of both weirdness… and hotness. She and pretty much everyone that knew her, saw herself as being clean, innocent, and above all sweeter than honey. Things like dirt, sweat, and raunchy thoughts were something that nobody would associate with the petit blonde country. Of course, Liechtenstein was far from being a Saint or a Virgin Mary. She was, don't be fooled by her looks, a young woman and a country to boot.

She seen things, heard rumors and naughty gossip (from France of course, her ears burned red at the thought of the bedroom "tricks and tips" she overheard him discuss a few World Meetings ago), and even had sweet short fantasies regarding a certain tall scarfed Russian, or in one experimenting daydream she thought of a certain long haired frying pan wielding woman. But even those fantasies were filled with nothing racier than vanilla kisses, soft touches and sweet nothings in the dark of night.

This however, was something more primal and dirtier than Liechtenstein could've thought of herself. It started just two days ago, two days those driven Liechtenstein off the edge. Her brother Switzerland, her sweet brother that she adored so much had announced that he would be going off somewhere far in another country for an urgent meeting that could last up to a week or more. Liechtenstein ignored the sting of not being invited, she had to admit she wasn't the most noticeable country; instead she was more concerned with her brother's absence.

Liechtenstein always felt a little nervous when her brother was away, the two usually stuck together unless in situations that called each other's individual attention. Now, Liechtenstein knew her brother could take care of himself; he certainly had the guns to back him up and the tough militaristic training (to hell being a "neutral country", he would beat anyone down if they threatened him or his sister) to show for it. But that didn't stop her heart aching and her frown deepening as soon as she dropped him off at the airport.

She went back to their estate, it was spacious and large, and lonely without her brother Liechtenstein noticed. Nonetheless she went on to do the chores around the house, and her daily routine. She cleaned the laundry, swept the floor, and cooked her favorite dish "kasknopfle". Her spoon clinked against her bowl, methodically bringing it up and swallowing. Usually the cheesy pasta dish made Liechtenstein feel much happier after a taxing day, what nations' national dish wouldn't? But Liechtenstein still had some kind of feeling" inside her.

She looked up from her plate across the oak dining table to the empty chair. Usually she would eat with Switzerland of course; they were quiet (that was how it was always between them "quiet", which suited both of them fine since neither was talkative and Liechtenstein could understand her brother perfectly without words) with a little chitchat detailing their day. Liechtenstein never gave it much thought; it was as normal and expectant as the sun rising from the east, now she felt a twinge of sadness and so she ate quickly to get to bed.

After dinner, Liechtenstein would go and wish Switzerland goodnight when he was about to go to sleep in his room. Sometimes she came in to give him a quick hug, and one time she daringly gave him a small peck on the cheek (she _flew _to her room after that bold move). Liechtenstein paused near his door, another feeling she could not name came upon her. She gave a slight shake of her head and went on to her room a hallway down. She changed into a white fluffy nightgown, lacey and flowing. Liechtenstein glanced at her reflection in her ivory vanity, a girl with short blonde hair and deep blue green eyes stared back. "He'll be okay," she spoke to her reflection (has her voice ever been so soft?), "I'll call him tomorrow, just to make sure he's alright… okay?" Liechtenstein sighed and went to gently lie down in her large bed. One thought came to her before she drifted off into darkness.

'_I miss Bruder."_

* * *

Liechtenstein as always woke up at the crack of dawn. It was a habit she picked up when started living with Switzerland; he always woke up bright and early to take care of chores. She, not wanting to seem like some free loader, quickly picked up the habit to help him cook breakfast, tend to the garden, clean the house and so on. But for some reason this morning she decided to sleep in later than she normally would have. She only got up and dress to soothe the rumbling growls in her stomach and to call Switzerland. The blonde girl cooked a simple breakfast of bread with tangy jam and sweet coffee, she sat in near silence. Once she was done she went straight to their old black phone and dialed Switzerland's number.

"H-hello?" Liechtenstein's heart gave a small jump in joy at the sound of her brother's voice, and her cheeks blushed. It hasn't been much of a day and she was getting giddy at the sound of her brother's voice. How was she going to last a week in his absence?

"Oh, hello. Bruder, you seem a little tired. I hope I'm not waking you up from a nap or something?"

"No, Sister. I'm just a bit worn out dealing with all these idiotic countries. The meeting isn't going to start until three here, and they're already at each other's throats…" Switzerland gave a groan, and Liechtenstein smiled. She never thought she missed his tired groans and sighs, and what a strange thing to miss!

"Let me guess, England and France?" Liechtenstein knew how irksome any kind of needless fighting pissed Switzerland off end. Often times when no one was in earshot after a World Meeting he would mention that England should just admit his feelings for the Frenchman (and sometimes American!) and call it quits before he shot him himself. For peace, he reassured Liechtenstein when he saw the confused look on her face.

"Actually no, America and Russia were arguing… something about him being a commie and stealing his socks (Liechtenstein stifled a chuckle at that) well it was more America screaming at him and Russia ignoring him really…" Switzerland trailed off but picked it up again. "So how have you been doing Lili? I asked China if I could bring you along but he said 'AIYAH! No room!'. You would think a country his size would have plenty of room around but their housing is actually pretty small over here, and crowded."

Liechtenstein smiled more and more as she listened to Switzerland's voice. That giddy feeling in her heart wouldn't do anything but get larger.

"I feel fine, very good ('but not as good without you here' a tiny voice whispered in her head). Today I think I'll take a walk in the garden and maybe to the store. The lilies look like they need a good douse of water, and we're running out of cheese".

"That's good, that's good" Switzerland sounded a tad bit worried (nothing new, he was always worried about her wellbeing) to Liechtenstein and his tone softened, "just hearing you doing alright made my day, Sister."

"Mine too, Bruder (oh so much, when are you coming back) "Liechtenstein said back. She heard someone talking and Switzerland making a noise of irritation. "What was that?"

"Ack- sorry Lilli, I have to get off now" Switzerland sounded heavy hearted, Liechtenstein felt the same. She almost wanted to call out in indignation, but held back. Too awkward and she never called out in such a way before.

"It's alright, I forgot I had to do something myself too…"

"Okay, goodbye Liechtenstein. I'll call back soon okay."

"Bye Bruder, I look forward to it." Perhaps she looked forward to that call too much. Her heart that was once flying in the air plopped to the ground like a shot bird when she heard Switzerland go off. She went outside to their large backyard garden; it was quite sunny with little clouds in the sky. Perfect weather but Liechtenstein wasn't feeling it like she usually would have. She sat at the bench she and her brother would lie back on and talk and look for clouds with funny shapes. The spot next to her felt bare as did her heart.

"I miss you."


End file.
